Des amies qui vous veulent du bien
by Olessya
Summary: Petit délire post 'Love and go'. Qui s'amuse ainsi à empoisonner la vie d'Ogata? Tout ceci n'est que de l'humour! OOC yaoi
1. Des amies qui vous veulent du bien 01

**Des amies qui vous veulent du bien...**

_Chapitre 1._

Il tourna le bouton de la radio pour l'éteindre définitivement dans un geste agacé, renonçant à écouter le reste des informations tellement son attention était restée focalisée sur _la_ nouvelle et l'énervement qu'elle provoquait chez lui.

Même lorsqu'il réussissait à prendre du recul et reprendre une vie à peu près normale, oubliant l'_affaire_, celle-ci se débrouillait pour s'imposer à nouveau à son esprit par un moyen détourné.

A croire qu'on le persécutait... !

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter cela ? Etait-il trop antipathique ? Avait-il blessé quelqu'un sans le vouloir ? Il s'était pourtant jusqu'à présent contenté de vivre une vie banale, sans autres éclats que ses résultats au go...

Ou était-il tellement sexy qu'on ne puisse que s'intéresser à sa vie privée ?

Cette pensée comique ne le fit ; pour le coup, même pas sourire. Il ôta ses lunettes pour éponger son front qui était couvert de sueur, signe que malgré la thérapie qu'il avait entreprise depuis trois mois, ces trois mots continuait à le hanter, provoquant chez lui une sorte de terreur irraisonnée à leur simple évocation.

Trois mots encore anodins il y a cinq mois de ça...

Il y a cinq mois... Jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive ce mystérieux paquet dans sa boîte aux lettres. Le jour de ses trente-cinq ans.

Il avait pensé à un cadeau d'anniversaire de la part d'admirateurs, ou plutôt d'admiratrices car était jointe au colis une petite carte signée. Ou plus précisément pas vraiment... Juste cette mention : _De la part d'amies qui vous veulent du bien...._

Il s'était empressé de défaire le paquet, se retenant de crever unes à unes les petites bulles d'air de l'emballage matelassé, passe-temps un peu enfantin qui l'amusait cependant beaucoup, et avait été surpris de découvrir... un livre !

Et même pas un recueil de tsumego ! Un roman. Lui qui n'appréciait pas spécialement la lecture. Ses 'amies' le connaissaient visiblement mal...

Mais le titre écrit en rouge sur la couverture noire et blanche avait retenu son attention.

'_Go and love_'

Il était tout de même question de sa passion principale ! (Le go bien sûr !)

Il l'avait feuilleté rapidement, décidé à le remiser quelque part dans sa bibliothèque sans le lire mais il avait remarqué que ce n'était pas un banal roman.

Ni totalement un roman, ni non plus un manga, toutes les deux pages environ, se trouvaient des illustrations comme pour un livre d'enfants. Mais il ne fallait pas être bien perspicace pour deviner que ce recueil n'était pas destiné à un public mineur. L'essentiel du bouquin ressemblait vaguement au kama-sutra illustré.

Mais ce qui l'avait surtout frappé, c'était l'air étrangement familier qu'avait l'un des personnages, un grand homme blond à lunettes. Pourtant, ce n'était qu'un dessin ! Représentant un personnage de fiction, de surcroît. Mais il était resté figé devant cette illustration durant une bonne heure, s'interrogeant.

C'était comme s'il le connaissait très bien. Ou plus exactement... comme s'il se regardait lui-même dans un miroir. Ce personnage lui ressemblait !

Frénétiquement, comme pris d'une peur panique d'être dépossédé de lui-même, il avait entamé le premier chapitre, enchaîné avec le second et tard dans la nuit il avait terminé le livre avec une grosse migraine et l'impression d'être sonné, comme s'il se retrouvait sans rien.

Il était indéniable qu'on s'était inspiré de lui. Même pas seulement inspiré, c'est comme si on racontait sa vie, ou plutôt, si on la réinventait. L'homme blond dans le livre c'était lui. Enfin, pas vraiment lui. L'auteur avait pris soin d'utiliser un pseudonyme proche de son nom : _Ogatou_.

Mais du costume beige jusqu'à la marque de sa voiture en passant par les poissons tropicaux, tout y était !

Sa vie réinventée par un esprit pervers qui lui donnait des penchants et une existence qu'il n'avait pas... Comme un pantin, comme un zombi manipulé par l'auteur qui lui faisait faire des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais songées.

A lui, si sage et si peu porté sur la question sexuelle, on prêtait un goût immodéré pour les plaisirs charnels ; lui, si timide avec les femmes était décrit comme un séducteur sans état d'âme.

Mais le vrai drame était que justement, on ne lui avait pas imaginé une aventure avec des femmes mais avec un autre homme ! Un joueur comme lui nommé _Isumimi_ dans le roman.

Il s'était précipité sur l'annuaire du go la dernière page finie et il ne fallait pas être Sherlock Holmes pour faire le rapprochement avec un certain Shinichiro Isumi, jeune joueur et nouveau professionnel. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas été surpris outre mesure en constatant qu'il ressemblait exactement à la description qu'en faisait le livre... ...ce livre qui était consacré presque exclusivement au récit de leurs galipettes amoureuses.

Or, il ne l'avait jamais croisé ! Ou alors, il ne s'en souvenait pas...

Une grande colère s'était emparée de lui. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait usurpé son identité, avait volé ses sentiments, ses émotions, sa vie.

Il avait l'impression qu'on avait fait intrusion dans sa vie privée même si ce qui était dans ces pages n'était que pure fiction. Comment pouvait-on oser parler à sa place ? Tout était faux et archi-faux mais pourtant, même lui s'était mis à en douter par moment. Au sortir du bouquin, tout était tellement confus dans sa tête qu'il n'était même plus capable de faire la part entre la fiction et le réel.

La lecture et relecture de ce livre avaient failli lui coûter sa santé mentale !

Il avait pensé à déposer une plainte mais l'avocat qu'il avait consulté l'en avait dissuadé, mettant en avant la publicité gratuite que cela ferait au roman si un procès avait lieu. Sans compter que ceux qui n'auraient pas fait encore le rapprochement entre le personnage d'Ogatou et lui-même (et ils ne devaient pas être bien futés !), seraient ainsi mis au parfum.

Il y avait réfléchi longuement au cours des longues nuits d'insomnies qu'il avait alors connues et s'était résolu à oublier l'histoire, renonçant même à faire appel à un tueur à gage pour éliminer de la surface de la terre l'auteur malfaisant de ce torchon, celui-ci ayant de toute façon pris la précaution d'utiliser un pseudonyme.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, « Go and love » était rapidement devenu un succès de librairie, accumulant de façon incompréhensible les récompenses jusqu'à l'obtention ce matin de ce prestigieux prix littéraire, ce qui l'avait mis une fois de plus hors de lui.

Même ses collègues avaient fini par acheter ce best seller. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on trouvait un livre qui traitait de go ! (Même si rappelons-le, ce n'était pas le sujet principal)

La période qui avait suivi la parution de « Go and love » avait été pour lui fort douloureuse. La pire période de sa vie, pour dire vrai.

Il avait fini par rester reclus chez lui, manquant à ses obligations de professionnel, ne supportant plus les regards des autres qu'il supposait moqueurs, croyant que les conversations tournaient toutes autour de son homosexualité supposée, ayant l'impression que tout le monde le reconnaissait et le regardait avec curiosité lorsqu'il sortait dans la rue. Il était devenu complètement paranoïaque et avait même racheté tout le stock de « Go and love » disponible chez les libraires des environs pour faire dans sa cheminée un bel autodafé (qui nécessita une intervention des pompiers dont un était très mignon, ce qui le traumatisa encore davantage). Après coup, il s'était maudit d'avoir contribué à la fortune de cet auteur qui jouait les mystérieux, n'ayant montré aucun visage, ne se présentant en personne à aucune émission, jouant par son absence avec les nerfs des critiques littéraires tous lancés à la recherche de ce nouveau génie de la plume et dessinateur de talent (Et là, on rit très fort !)

Il s'était mis à fuir même ses amis. En vérité, il avait tout de même continué dans un premier temps à fréquenter les Toya chez qui la modernité et la liberté sexuelle n'étaient pas encore entrées (même s'il soupçonnait Akira d'avoir lu le livre en cachette sur Internet, vu la façon dont il rougissait désormais en s'adressant à lui) mais cela l'avait davantage déprimé encore.

Seul Isumi, embarqué malgré lui dans la même galère, trouvait grâce à ses yeux. Il s'était dit qu'il devait être le seul à pouvoir comprendre ce qu'il vivait. Il ne le connaissait pas jusqu'alors mais il avait hésité à l'appeler, ayant l'impression que leur histoire d'amour fictive les avait rapprochés.

Après la publication du livre, il l'avait en effet croisé quelques fois et lui avait prêté plus d'attention. Il avait remarqué que le jeune garçon était lui aussi extrêmement gêné de se retrouver face à lui. Il devait avoir lu le bouquin...

Il avait donc évité tout contact avec lui de peur d'alimenter les ragots.

Se sentant de plus en plus mal comme le succès du livre allait croissant et était même ajouté au programme de littérature de terminale, il avait décidé de s'isoler quelques temps, de partir pour un long voyage afin de faire le point.

Mais même au fin fond du Larzac où il s'était réfugié pour retrouver les valeurs fondamentales de la vie et élever des brebis, « Go and love » l'avait rattrapé.

Un jour, après plusieurs semaines d'un silence total qui lui avait permis de se ressourcer et même de retrouver l'envie de renouer des relations humaines (n'ayant pas réussi à apprendre à ses chèvres à jouer au go), il avait vu avec surprise s'installer progressivement des campeurs tout autour de sa bergerie. Il n'y avait pas prêté tant que cela d'attention au cours de la journée, occupé qu'il était à imaginer une nouvelle tactique au go mais lorsque la nuit était tombée sur le décor quasi-lunaire qui l'entourait, une musique assourdissante était montée du champ voisin et intrigué, il était sorti pour se trouver au beau milieu du plus grand concert auquel il ait jamais assisté.

Des volutes odorantes de fumée de cigarettes d'un autre genre que celles qu'il achetait habituellement par le passé (jusqu'à ce que Kuwabara décède d'un cancer dans d'affreuses souffrances et qu'il se fasse lui-même faire une radio des poumons et se dise que la frime et le style ne valaient pas le coup de réduire significativement son espérance de vie) planaient sur la campagne désertique et des silhouettes dégingandées s'agitaient frénétiquement sur une musique électronique.

Mais quelque chose lui avait soudain sauté aux yeux lui portant le coup de grâce : le dessin des T-Shirts blancs et noirs portés par beaucoup de raveurs, fournis par une marque connue d'alcool aromatisé au citron. La réplique exacte d'une des illustrations du livre qui avait bouleversé sa vie ! La représentation de sa personne faisant plus ample connaissance avec le postérieur d''Isumimi' devant un aquarium où nageaient des poissons colorés d'une espèce qu'il n'avait réussi à identifier malgré son savoir en la matière.

Cette vision cauchemardesque lui causa des sueurs froides, son cœur se mit à battre jusque dans ses temps, ses jambes mollirent et il se sentit défaillir. Heureusement pour lui, des fêtards sympathiques, croyant qu'il était victime d'une overdose, le transportèrent jusqu'au stand des secouristes où il retrouva le pompier qui était déjà intervenu chez lui et qui faisait justement un stage en France. C'en fut trop pour lui et il s'évanouit.

Il pleura toute la nuit, n'arrivant à trouver le sommeil, rageant sur le fait que ses 'amies' se fassent encore de l'argent sur son dos grâce aux produits dérivés.

Il replia ses bagages et dès le lendemain, prit l'avion pour regagner le Japon. Il téléphona ensuite à un psychiatre pour le supplier de le prendre de toute urgence (c'est à dire deux mois après) tellement il se sentait perdu.

Après des heures d'analyse et une médication lourde, il parvint à refaire surface et à reprendre une vie à peu près identique à celle qu'il menait auparavant à ça près que des pensées pour les moins tordues lui venaient à l'esprit. Il les attribua dans un premier temps aux effets secondaires des pilules qu'il prenait mais cela se prolongea.

Ce maudit livre ne lui sortait pas de l'esprit.

Etait-ce son isolement de plusieurs semaines ? Ou le contrecoup de la lecture du premier récit érotique de sa vie qui le faisait cogiter ?

Toujours est-il qu'il s'était mis à penser de plus en plus fréquemment au sexe, troublé par le plaisir intense qu'il prenait selon l'ouvrage diabolique avec Isumimi alors que les expériences qu'il avait eues jusqu'alors étaient loin d'avoir été si concluantes.

Et il s'était surpris à observer en cachette son amant de fiction, ayant envie de tester par lui-même la fermeté de son petit derrière dès que celui-ci lui tournait le dos ou la douceur de ses cheveux « sombres et soyeux » toujours selon le livre.

Perturbé par ces pensées étranges, lui qui n'avait auparavant jamais eu d'attirance homosexuelle, se mit à beaucoup réfléchir sur lui-même.

Ses longues introspections et sa thérapie lui furent bénéfiques. Il retourna à ses matchs, se mit à les gagner et reprit contact avec ses anciens amis (c'est à dire Ashiwara.), le rassurant sur son état.

Il s'était fixé un programme serré, alternant les sessions d'études, les sorties et les séances chez l'opticien (le livre ayant eu cela de bon de le convaincre de soigner un peu plus son look mais Ogata ayant du mal à se décider pour un nouveau modèle de montures) pour ne plus avoir une minute à passer à ressasser cette aventure sur laquelle il avait décidé de tirer définitivement un trait.

Et d'ailleurs, fort du succès de la semaine précédente où il s'était montré en meilleure forme, d'humeur plus stable et avec de nouvelles lunettes qui avaient fait l'unanimité auprès de ses amis (c'est à dire : Ashiwara), il s'était promis de passer à l'étape suivante de sa réinsertion dans la vie normale et de se rendre à cette réception organisée dans un hôtel chic de la banlieue de Tokyo.

Un généreux mécène, sponsor d'un tout nouveau tournoi richement doté avait invité toutes les pointures du monde du go à une soirée mondaine.

Les choses avaient été bien faites et des chambres avaient même été réservées pour tous les convives afin de leur permettre de se reposer et de ne pas prendre la route à la fin de la soirée qui prévoyait d'être arrosée.

Et c'était l'occasion pour lui de montrer aux autres que « Go and love » n'était plus qu'un fâcheux épisode du passé !


	2. Des amies qui vous veulent du bien 02

_Chapitre 2._

La vision de son reflet dans le miroir lui tira enfin un sourire.

Il s'était réveillé de mauvaise humeur et ce n'était ni le gentil message qu'avait laissé Waya sur son répondeur ni le soleil qui brillait déjà dans le ciel clair de ce printemps agréable qui avaient pu le dérider.

L'annonce faite à la radio que le lauréat du prix littéraire Pinokyo (très côté au Japon :-D) était l'auteur de « Go and love » puis l'invitation pour le Gala (où il serait encore la cible privilégiée de toutes les railleries) trouvée le matin dans sa boîte aux lettres avaient eu raison de son optimisme.

Cette histoire ne s'arrêterait jamais !

Ces dernières semaines, il avait pourtant fini par en tirer parti. Mais ce prestigieux prix littéraire allait considérablement doper les ventes et son calvaire recommencerait comme au début...

Au début... Il y a quatre mois de cela...

Un jour d'hiver, il y a quatre mois, alors qu'il prenait le métro, il avait senti quelque chose qui le serrait de près, frottant son jean. Incommodé, il s'était retourné brusquement pour constater avec surprise qu'un jeune homme à l'allure banale était en train de lui palper allégrement les fesses.

Il lui avait alors jeté un regard furibond et était descendu à l'arrêt suivant. Mais plus surprenant encore, cet épisode fâcheux s'était renouvelé à plusieurs reprises durant les semaines suivantes. Et devenant plus méfiant, il s'était aperçu que beaucoup d'hommes se mettaient à le regarder de façon étrange.

C'est uniquement lorsque Waya lui avait parlé de « Go and love » qu'il avait compris...

Il était devenu une icône gay !

Cela l'avait tout d'abord beaucoup énervé ! Jusqu'à présent, ses airs sages et raisonnables et son mignon petit minois lui assurait un certain succès auprès de la gente féminine, succès dont il pensait se voir priver s'il était affublé de l'étiquette « Homosexuel ».

Mais il en fut tout autrement pour sa plus grande satisfaction.

Il reçut bientôt des déclarations enflammées de la part d'admiratrices, conquises par le récit de sa passion amoureuse avec 'Ogatou'. Il leur répondit d'abord timidement et fixa même rendez-vous à certaines d'entre elles qui tombèrent dans ses bras sans se faire prier, tellement fières d'avoir réussi à le faire changer de bord, croyaient-elles.

Une admiratrice acharnée eut même l'idée d'acheter une voiture identique à Maître Ogata pour reproduire l'une des scènes cultes du livre où les deux hommes mettaient à l'épreuve les amortisseurs du puissant bolide.

Il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'au moins une demoiselle l'aborde dans la rue et même Akira Toya, le chouchou des fans féminines de go, le jalousait à présent.

Il ne se priva donc pas de profiter de cette soudaine et inattendue notoriété.

Mais cela n'eut qu'un temps. Ce fut un article qui parut dans Go Weekly qui le tira des jours heureux qu'il coulait, partagé entre ses matchs de go et ses rendez-vous galants.

Ce fut comme un électrochoc. Une biographie qui lui était consacrée en tant que nouveau professionnel, le dépeignait comme un play-boy superficiel, imbus de son image et surtout.... Nul au go ! Quelqu'un ne le connaissant pas et lisant rapidement l'article pouvait penser qu'il était devenu pro en raison de sa belle gueule.

Cet article le mit hors de lui pendant plusieurs semaines où il se montra imbuvable avec ses amis. Pour se venger, il fit même courir la rumeur qu'Amano, le rédacteur en chef du torchon, entretenait une liaison avec le jeune Mashiba. Cela fit scandale. Le journaliste fut forcé de démissionner pour une question d'éthique et son hebdomadaire, racheté par une maison de presse gay, forte heureuse d'avoir trouver un vrai vivier dans ce jeu et décidée à exploiter le filon.

La ligne éditoriale changea du tout au tout et Ko Yongha, bien que coréen de naissance, fit régulièrement la une du magazine tandis qu'on entendait plus parler de Kurata.

Après cet incident douloureux, il s'était plus largement consacré au go et avait abandonné des maîtresses désespérées (certaines menaçant même d'aller s'immoler devant l'Institut de Go) pour rester chez lui à étudier. Et il venait de se qualifier pour le troisième tour d'un tournoi important mais la légende était tenace. Il était toujours considéré comme le 'Anna Kournikova' du go.

Et c'est pour cela qu'il n'avait aucune envie de mettre les pieds à cette petite réception. Les appareils photos seraient immanquablement braqués sur lui (surtout que Jean-Paul Gaultier en personne l'avait supplié durant des semaines au téléphone de le laisser redessiner sa garde robe et qu'il arborerait donc un magnifique costume rose à paillette) mais tout cela ne l'amusait plus à présent.

Le taxi qu'il avait appelé un quart d'heure plus tôt était certainement arrivé et il abandonna la contemplation de sa propre personne pour descendre les escaliers de la maison et claquer la porte derrière lui. Il ne s'était pas montré plus chanceux à l'examen du permis de conduire qu'à celui de professionnel de go et après trois tentatives infructueuses, avait renoncé définitivement à le passer, sa dernière expérience s'étant également soldée par une proposition malhonnête de l'examinateur qui avait visiblement réussi à saisir le message principal de « Go and love » malgré son air qui ne reflétait pas de la plus grande intelligence.

Il ouvrit la porte arrière du véhicule et s'engouffra à l'intérieur, saluant brièvement le chauffeur. Il remarqua que ce dernier lui adressait un petit sourire moqueur mais y étant habitué, il ne releva pas.

La voiture démarra et prit la direction de la salle où devait se dérouler le gala tandis qu'Isumi regardait défiler le paysage, l'air préoccupé.

Il ne réagit même pas lorsque le véhicule stoppa devant l'entrée de la salle de réception. Tiré de ses pensées par une quinte de toux du chauffeur, il régla tout de même la course et descendit, réarrangeant sa veste rose pastel qui avait été froissée durant le voyage.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas qu'un Hikaru Shindo, suivi comme un petit chien par une ombre sombre se précipita à sa rencontre.

« Hikaru ! Akira ! » fit-il sur un ton faussement enthousiaste « Que je suis heureux de vous voir ! »

« Salut Isumi, tu vas bien ? » demanda le jeune garçon aux mèches décolorées et maintenant teintes en vert.

« Ca va, ça va... »

Tout en échangeant quelques politesses avec son ex-camarade de chez les Insei et toujours suivis par un Akira vêtu de cuir noir parce qu'il avait adopté un look gothique depuis peu, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait au goût de son père, ils entrèrent dans le grand hall.

« S'il vous plait... s'il vous plait... veuillez-prendre place dans l'assistance. La conférence va débuter dans deux minutes... » les invita une voix féminine au microphone.

Plongeant les mains dans les poches de sa veste, Isumi se dirigea d'un pas nonchalant vers l'un des sièges, prenant bien gare à ce qu'Ogata se trouve exactement à l'opposé de lui et ne jetant à celui-ci que de petits regards furtifs pour éviter d'attirer l'attention.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de conférence... ?! » ronchonna Isumi.

« Il paraît qu'il y a un invité... C'est lui qui va parler. » lui répondit Akira, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois de la soirée.

« Ah oui ? Et parler de quoi ? » questionna à nouveau le jeune homme brun.

Ce fut l'élégante speakerine qui répondu à sa question. S'avançant au centre de l'estrade dans sa jolie robe de soirée, elle posa le micro sur son repose pied et après avoir demandé le silence, elle commença à parler :

« Cette année a été exceptionnelle pour la fédération japonaise de go. Elle a recensé plusieurs milliers d'inscriptions. Et pas que des petits niais de huit ans qui ont abandonné les pokemons après avoir lu Hikaru no go ! Non, beaucoup de jeunes adultes se sont montrés très intéressé par ce jeu. Et ce succès, nous n'ignorons pas que nous le devons en grande partie à ce best seller que vous connaissez tous... »

Il y eut un comme un grand frisson qui traversait l'assemblée et Hikaru qui se trouvait assis à côté de l'ex-premier de la classe des Insei sentit que tout le monde se retournait vers eux.

« ...j'ai nommé bien sûr, 'Go and love' ! »

Isumi se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre prononcer la malédiction tandis qu'un grand bruit de chaise fit se retourner Zama-sensei. Derrière lui, n'ayant même pas attendu le verdict, Ogata venait d'avoir un malaise.

« Et ce soir, exceptionnellement, car il ne se montre d'ordinaire jamais, son auteur est parmi nous pour nous en parler ! »

Une clameur s'éleva de la foule permettant à l'évacuation d'Ogata vers l'infirmerie de se faire dans la plus grande discrétion. Isumi se leva d'un bond pour faire face à cette personne qui lui avait empoisonné l'existence, bien décidé à lui dire en face ce qu'il pensait de sa littérature.

Hikaru, le sentant s'emporter comme à son habitude, lui prit le bras pour le retenir. Mais Isumi ne bougea pas davantage, attendant en retenant sa respiration l'entrée sur l'estrade de son ennemi numéro un.

Il allait enfin savoir ! Qui se cachait donc derrière ce pseudonyme ?

Le rideau remua. Lentement, une main l'écarta, laissant apparaître des épaules sur lesquelles retombaient de longues mèches de cheveux châtain foncé.

Et soudain, le visage de la personne la plus mystérieuse de l'année apparut en pleine lumière.

Et alors qu'il avait eu l'intention de se ruer sur elle pour lui prouver sa virilité et ses talents de boxeurs, Isumi resta figé, trop surpris par la douceur des traits de ce visage souriant. Perdu dans ses pensées, la mâchoire tombante, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de cette créature.

Seule la main d'Hikaru qui se crispait sur son avant-bras finit par le ramener à la réalité.

« Aïe ! Tu me fais mal ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Hikaru ?! »

Il se retourna vers son jeune camarade qui lui aussi semblait pétrifié par la stupéfaction.

« Ce n'est pas possible... » murmura le jeune japonais. « Ce n'est pas possible... »

« Hikaru ? » s'inquiéta également Akira, le trouvant tout à coup étrange.

Mais ne les écoutant plus, le jeune garçon lâcha soudain le bras d'Isumi pour se faufiler parmi les rangées de chaises, se dirigeant vers l'estrade.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? » demanda Akira.

« Je ne sais pas... Mais je pense que nous allons avoir bientôt la réponse.... » murmura Isumi pour lui-même.


	3. Des amies qui vous veulent du bien 03

**Des amies qui vous veulent du bien...**

_Chapitre 3._

« Saaaaaaaiiii ! » hurla Hikaru se précipitant sur le jeune homme qui venait d'apparaître sur scène.

Il n'arrêta pas sa course, l'entraînant avec lui dans les coulisses et le plaquant au sol tel un rugbyman.

« C'est bien toi ? » demanda-t-il en se relevant, détaillant son ami allongé sous lui, vêtu d'une tenue plus ordinaire mais assez inhabituelle pour lui.

Des murmures d'incompréhension s'élevèrent dans la salle en voyant le spectacle brusquement interrompu. Une hôtesse s'empara immédiatement du micro pour expliquer qu'il était fréquent que l'auteur à succès se fasse de la sorte harceler par ses fans, ce qui prouvait une fois de plus, qu'il avait été judicieux qu'il garde jusqu'alors l'anonymat.

Pendant ce temps, fou de joie de retrouver son ami mais inquiet à l'idée de devoir encore se justifier auprès d'Akira (fort jaloux) sur ce beau et mystérieux jeune homme aux si longs cheveux qu'il semblait très bien connaître, Hikaru prit Sai par la main et l'entraîna vers les toilettes dans lesquelles il se boucla avec lui.

« Hikaru ! » protesta Sai sans que celui-ci l'écoute. « Je ne suis plus obligé de t'accompagner aux WC, maintenant. Tu peux y aller sans que je te suive ! Je peux bouger par moi-même !»

« Comment es-tu revenu ? » demanda immédiatement le jeune garçon, ignorant sa remarque précédente et oubliant de se réjouir de la nouvelle.

« C'est une longue histoire… » commença l'homme, embarrassé.

« Mais pourquoi cette femme a-t-elle annoncé que tu étais l'auteur de 'Go and love' ? »

« Parce que c'est la vérité ! Hi hi hi ! Je ne suis pas seulement fort au go ! J'ai d'autres talents ! Tu ne te rappelles pas des superbes notes que tu avais quand je faisais tes rédactions d'histoire ? »

Hikaru fronça les sourcils, mécontent qu'on lui rappelle ce souvenir.

« Bon, ça va ! Mais pourquoi as-tu fait ça à Isumi-san ? Je croyais que tu l'aimais bien ! Tu n'arrêtais pas de dire qu'il était trop mignon et qu'il avait un trop sexy petit derrière… »

Sai rougit, gêné : « Euh… c'est vrai, c'est vrai ! Hihihi ! »

« Et Ogata-sensei ? » poursuivit l'adolescent « Je croyais que tu le respectais et que tu voulais disputer une vraie partie contre lui ? »

« C'est vrai aussi. Mais tu me connais, Hikaru, dès qu'un homme n'est pas trop mal fait, on ne me tient plus ! Mais pour les lettres anonymes, je te jure que c'est pas moi. »

Hikaru, suspicieux, le regarda de travers:

« Quelles lettres anonymes ? »

« Oups ! »

« Sai, tu ferais mieux de tout m'expliquer et le plus clairement et rapidement possible ! »

« D'accord, c'est moi qui ai écrit 'Go and love' mais c'était sous la contrainte ! »

« Sous la contrainte ? Mais comment es-tu revenu d'abord ? »

« Ben je suis retourné tout bêtement dans le vieux goban de ton Grand-père puisque ma mission était terminée. »

« Pas possible ! Je suis allé le voir et tu les tâches de sang avaient disparues ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je me suis fait du souci ! »

« Hihihi ! C'est que ce n'était pas le vrai. Le véritable goban de Shusaku, ton grand-père l'a revendu pour se payer les services de masseuses thaïlandaises. »

« Quoi ? »

« Donc je dormais dans ce goban dont le nouveau propriétaire se servait comme repose-pied et j'ai entendu parler de choses intéressantes. Tu sais, comme dans les mangas que tu veux jamais acheter pour moi, Hikaru ! Alors je me suis montré ! Et je suis tombée en plein milieu d'une réunion de filles. Tu sais, ces choses étranges avec des longs cheveux comme moi, qui perdent tout le temps au go, comme toi ; portent des habits bizarres, comme Akira et ne cessent de se plaindre comme Mitani. Mal m'en a pris. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai souffert ! »

« Mouais, mouais, ça saute tout de suite aux yeux en te voyant… »

« Elles m'ont séquestré. Elles voulaient tout savoir sur ma vie amoureuse et surtout sexuelle. Et ensuite, elles m'ont même forcé à écrire des histoires et elles n'étaient jamais satisfaites, elles voulaient toujours plus long, toujours plus descriptif… »

« Et ? »

« Elles ne savaient même pas jouer au go. Je m'embêtais alors elles m'ont promis d'apprendre et de jouer avec moi si j'écrivais une histoire comme 'Go and love'. »

« Mais pourquoi l'avoir fait sur Isumi et Ogata ? »

Sai prit un air outré :

« Il fallait bien que je m'inspire de personnes que je connaissais ! Et je n'allais tout de même pas te prendre toi comme sujet avec Waya. Ca non ! J'ai une morale moi ! »

« Humhum en effet…. » convint Hikaru « Enfin bref, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? »

« Ecrire d'autres livres, pardi ! T'as vu ce succès ! En plus j'ai déjà une idée pour le titre du prochain : 'Le paradis du batifolage' ! Ca sonne bien, non ? »

« Sai ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! Tu dois réparer les dommages causés à Ogata-sensei et à Isumi-san ! »

« Dommage ? Mais non c'est pas dommage ! »

« Sai ! Tu n'es qu'un égoïste ! »

« Bon, bon…. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, alors, Hikaru ? »

Heureusement, pendant ce temps, dans la salle de réception, Maître Morishita s'était emparé du micro, se dévouant pour sauver la soirée et de sa plus belle voix de baryton, avait entonné un hommage à Joe Dassin (une star très à la mode au Japon, comme chacun sait) avec le très approprié : 'Et si tu n'existais pas'.

Quand Sai et Hikaru se furent mis d'accord et sortirent des toilettes, ils ne remarquèrent pas une ombre furtive qui se faufila à leur suite dans le couloir.

L'ombre, qui avait une étrange forme de champignon, passa une porte qui menait directement dans le public et non pas en coulisse et s'approcha discrètement d'Isumi.

« Isumi-san, tu connais un dénommé Sai ? »

« Sai ? Sai du net ? » répondit à sa place Akira, incrédule, qui était resté près de lui après l'avoir empêché de suivre Hikaru et le mystérieux jeune homme aux longs cheveux.

« C'est quelqu'un que tu connais, Akira ? » lui demanda Isumi, se tournant vers lui.

« C'est un joueur super fort qui a même battu mon père ! »

« Comment ? »

« Ce Sai est une connaissance de Shindo… » précisa le troisième luron.

« Ochi ! Comment es-tu au courant ? » demandèrent d'une même voix les deux jeunes hommes.

« Ben j'étais aux toilettes pour taguer la porte, comme d'habitude et j'ai entendu la discussion entre ce dénommé Sai et Shindo. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître… Ils ont l'air d'écrire souvent des choses ensembles…»

« Cet homme était Sai ? Et il connaît Shindo ? J'en étais sûr ! » cria Akira.

« Cet homme a écrit 'Go and love' ? Et il connait Shindo? Comment est-ce possible ! » cria de son côté Isumi.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Hikaru arriva près d'eux pour regagner sa place. Akira se précipita vers lui et le gifla aussitôt :

« Tu m'avais dit que si je couchais avec toi, tu me dirais la vérité sur Sai et tu m'as menti ! »

« Aïe ! Akira… »

Comme l'adolescent aux mèches teintes se tenait la joue, une deuxième gifle partit, venant d'Isumi celle-là :

« J'ai refusé tes avances alors tu t'es vengé en aidant à écrire 'Go and love' ! »

« Aïe ! Isumi… »

Akira et Isumi, la tête haute et l'air outrés, s'éloignèrent.

Hikaru, incrédule, regarda Ochi.

« Non mais qu'est-ce qui leur prend ? »

Le petit regard de fouine que lui adressa l'adolescent roux ne le rassura pas.

« Aïe ! Mais qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait ? » demanda Hikaru, surpris en recevant une troisième gifle.

« Tu flirtes avec tout le monde et même pas avec moi ! » expliqua Ochi avant de tourner lui aussi les talons.

Tandis que Hikaru digérait les événements sans les comprendre, Sai s'était rendu au chevet d'Ogata à l'infirmerie.

Il prit une chaise et, un peu intimidé, resta sans parler auprès du convalescent. Celui-ci, sentant une présence, se tourna lentement vers lui et la voix chevrotante, demanda au nouveau venu :

« Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? »

« J'étais venu vous présenter toutes mes excuses…. » murmura Sai d'une voix douce.

« Vos excuses ? Mais pourquoi ? »

« C'est moi qui suis l'auteur de 'Go and love'…. »

Le visage d'Ogata se décomposa davantage et il prit une voix plaintive pour demander :

« Ainsi, c'est vous mon bourreau ? Mais pourquoi tant de haine ? Que vous ai-je fait ? Vous ai-je nui dans une vie antérieure ? »

Sai bondit de sa chaise, tout excité :

« Comment ? On s'est déjà croisé dans le passé ? Pas possible ! Et nous avons disputé une partie de go, peut-être ? Ou alors, nous avons été… plus intimes… ? »

Ogata le fixa, le regard vide, n'ayant pas l'air de saisir le sens de ses paroles ni la raison de sa soudaine agitation.

« Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites ni à tous ces reproches que vous me faites… »

Sai, l'air contrit, baissa la tête.

« Ecoutez… j'ai appris que mon livre vous a fait un petit peu de tort… »

Ogata leva un sourcil mais laissa Sai poursuivre :

« Peut-être que si je vous offrais des vacances loin de l'agitation qui règne ici, vous pourriez vous rétablir en toute sérénité et je réparerai un peu le mal que je vous ai causé bien malgré moi… »

« La seule fois où j'ai pris des vacances, cela a tourné au cauchemar…. » objecta Ogata.

Mais Sai ne l'écoutait pas.

« Moi aussi ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas pris de repos. Toutes ces contraintes que l'on a quand on devient célèbre ! Ecoutez, j'ai justement là des billets pour une croisière paradisiaque sur le lac Léman. Qu'en dites-vous ? »

« Le lac Lemon ? » répéta Ogata, incrédule.

« Vous verrez, c'est formidable ! »

L 'homme ne connaissait pas ce lac et dans un accès de faiblesse, il approuva de la tête, comme s'il acceptait la proposition.

Sai tenta de dissimuler un grand sourire de satisfaction :

« _Hé hé hé !_ » pensa-t-il « _Seul avec Ogata et un goban durant un mois entier ! Quelques somnifères dans les verres de mes amies et le tour est joué ! »_

Mais alors qu'il venait d'élaborer son plan machiavélique, Hikaru fit irruption dans l'infirmerie et après avoir rapidement salué Ogata, il tira Sai dehors.

« Alors ? Tu as réglé le problème ? »

« Oui, je me suis arrangé avec Ogata. Je suis sûr qu'il ne m'en veut plus. Nous allons même partir en vacances ensemble ! »

Hikaru se renfrogna :

« Tu me laisses des mois sans nouvelles et quand tu réapparais, c'est pour te tirer avec le premier qui passe ! »

« Mais Hikaru ! C'est toi qui m'as dit d'aller réconforter Ogata ! »

« Je ne t'ai pas dit d'aller le réconforter ! Je t'ai juste demandé de t'excuser ! Et Isumi ? Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pour lui ? Tu pars en vacances avec Ogata, fort bien, mais j'espère que tu as prévu une compensation pour Isumi ! »

« Euh… » fit Sai gêné.

L 'ex-fantôme prit un air de chien battu mais Hikaru ne le prit pas en pitié.

« Très bien…. » finit par céder Sai après quelques minutes de silence « Je donnerai mon billet à Isumi ! Moi qui rêvais pourtant de naviguer sur ce lac ! »

Hikaru sembla apaisé et Sai l'accompagna alors dehors pour calmer Akira.

Dans l'infirmerie, Ogata soupira longuement en regardant le plafond.

Une croisière… c'était sûrement ce qu'il lui fallait ! Il avait rêvé toute son enfance devant les images féeriques de 'la croisière s'amuse'. Il prendrait sûrement du bon temps. Il sourit légèrement.

« Je vais pouvoir décompresser ! » prédit-il.

FIN 


End file.
